The proposed new Management and Administrative Core (Core A) will continue to promote the existing Center's translational mission by coordinating infrastructure! development and research activities to accomplish its objectives, and communicating these to a broad group of RAND researchers and affiliates. Essentially, the Core will provide the infrastructure for research into financial and economic decision making conducted by the pilot projects and other RAND projects; it uses the infrastructure to develop, test and apply decision support tools